I'd Tell You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You
by ponchimaya
Summary: The Agency, a top secret facility that deals with top secret dealings, sends their top assassin Agent White out on a non-assassination mission dealing with a top Mafia group, Plasma Co. Along the way, the alluring agent meets the innocent son of the entire Plasma CO empire, N Harmonia. HEAVILY RATED, LEMONS and galore. Involves alot of other ships too.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Tell You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You.**

**Note: This entire series is heavily rated. If only there was a higher rating in fanfiction than M, I'd gladly use it. This series contains lemons and a whole lot of familiar ships. Please review, no flames if possible. ToukoXN 5ever, girlies. *wink wink***

Chapter 1

The sexy super assassin struggled.

Agent White was in a tight, body hugging black dress which she wore for that night's special event, and she was tied to a chair in the middle of an interrogation room. The room was dark, save for a light hanging above her head. The grunts stripped her of her stockings and took away her shoes. They confiscated her purse which contained her pokeballs, and they took her sole weapons: A dagger that was attached to her inner thigh via a lacy garter, a ring which morphed into a deadly spike when pressed, her necklace which, when used like a whip, grew longer and acted as a long painful rope, and her hairtie, which was actually a tracking device. Her watch slash communicator was taken away too. Not to mention her shoes carried a compartment for a small deadly syringe that could easily kill an 8 foot man. All her equipment were on the table next to the door.

They had stripped her well, and she awaited her fate with a composed look.

The door opened, and a couple of perverted Plasma Co. grunts entered, locking the door behind them.

"How long have we got?"

"Two hours till the boss comes to interrogate."

"Damn she is FINE."

They approached her with hungry looks. Touko glared at them through her gag. She counted 4 grunts, one of which was bending down and running his dirty hand through her legs. Her dress was incredibly short and made to seduce, but she hadn't intended on unnecessarily seducing these dirty perverts. The mission was simple: Seduce the boss, and get the info.

One of the grunts double checked to make sure she was properly restrained. Her wrists were tied separately to the chair's hind legs, forcing her upper body to be tilted up, almost spilling her cleavage. Her ankles were also tied to the chair's hind legs, leaving her legs practically spread. The bindings were tight, and she had no way of escaping. She gasped as the grunt shoved his had between her legs and into her lacy black panties, rubbing her clitoris to wetness. Her feet clenched. He masturbated her slowly and in circles, never giving her clit relief. She closed her eyes and nearly screamed when another had shoved into her panties, its fingers running through the slit and a third hand shoved a finger into her entrance. She shivered from the triple molestation.

The fourth grunt went behind her and reached both his hands into her dress, manhandling her breasts and pinched and played with her nipples with his forefingers. He blew and nibbled into her left ear, making her shudder. The grunt playing with her clit never ceased and sucked on her right neck. He rubbed her clit harder. The one playing with her slit moved his finger in a vigorous, ticking motion, and and the finger in her pumped harder. The two grunts mouthing her untied her ankles from the chair and spread her legs to the side wider, and after what seemed like forever, she bucked.

She screamed as she climaxed, but the hands and mouths did not cease. Suddenly she felt one hand slowly inching to her ass…

And she had it.

Her eyes opened angrily, and she bumped her head to the grunt in front of her. He groaned in pain and in one quick cat-like motion, regained control of her legs and smacked them closed together and bumping the heads of the two grunts playing with her pussy together painfully. Their hands left her panties and she could finally concentrate. She used to two fallen grunts as a spring board and she jumped into a somersault, along with her chair. The chair broke as she hit the ground and she broke free, and untied the rope attaching each wrist to what were formerly chair legs. She used the 'sticks' and took care of the rest of the grunts.

Once they were all unconscious, she bent down. "Thanks for getting me off, boys." She said sweetly, though she was incredibly disgusted and shaken. If those two grunts hadn't untied her legs…

She shuddered to think about it.

The grunts said she had two hours. Plenty of time. She quickly took back all her equipment, all except her stockings and hairtie. They destroyed the hairtie and she was far too wet down there to be able to wear the stockings properly. Plus, they were a good pair and she didn't want them ruined. She tucked the stockings in her purse and planned her escape. Hopefully the party was still going on.

She carefully unlocked the door. No one was in the hallway, and she quietly inched her way to the end of the hallway. She quickly jumped and swung up to a beam and sat there in a quiet, catlike stance as she heard two grunts coming.

"Sexy as hell, but one of the undercover grunts noticed her hair tie tracking device. It'll be a great surprise for Boss Ghetsis if he finds out we caught a sexy vixen agent."

Touko was startled. The boss didn't know yet? Were they waiting until the party was over?

She couldn't let anyone else be alerted of her escape.

She waited patiently until the two grunts walked under her, and she swung using the beam, and forcefully kicked the two grunts, making sure her heels dug sharply into their faces. She landed on her hands, and carefully settled into the ground. She used her dagger and wiped the blood with their tuxes and placed it bag in her thigh garter carefully, and made her way back to the party. But as she made her way around a corner, she saw a scientist she knew for SURE worked close with the boss himself, according to all the pictures she received.

The boss was too risky, but she was sure the scientist would know all.

She hid behind a wall and as the scientist came closer, she punched him, but not enough to make the weakling faint. She dragged him to the interrogation room she just cleared out, locked to door behind her, and pulled out her syringe with a wicked smile.

She turned on her watch's communication button.

"TOUKO!" Dawn screamed. "We lost your signal and so everyone panicked, including Touya! We KNEW he should have gone with you!"

"Dawn." Sighed Touko. "Shut up and get Sycamore." She turned back to the scientist. "He'd love to hear this."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd Tell You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You **

Chapter 2

The weary agent entered the pantry, where she was hoping that a delicious rasp-apple berry crunch bar was sitting in one of the snack cabinets. The mission, though a success, shook her. The night's earlier events were something she wanted to forget, so she took off her heels and threw it along with her purse on one of the pantry's couches, and searched the cupboards. She enjoyed the silence.

The silence that was short-lived.

"TOUKO CHAN!"

Kotone, one of the Pokemon caretakers for her team, ran for the agent and tackled her in a hug. "WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Touko broke free and smiled, continuing her search for the luscious bar. Kotone sighed.

"If you're looking for the rasp-apple berry bars, we just ran out, Green took the last one. I'm going to fetch more tomorrow though!"

Touko groaned and settled for a bag of fish chips instead. Kotone grabbed the agent's shoes and purse and dragged her out of the pantry to the conference room, where the rest of the team was waiting.

_***meanwhile***_

"Father?"

A handsome young man with pale skin and messy green hair tied into a ponytail stared up at the moonlight. The party was over, yet N Harmonia learned nothing new from the realm of women. His maids Concordia and Anthea always tried to teach him, but his father Ghetsis thought a grand party would educate his son. But N, the shy man he is, avoided contact as much as he could.

He turned back to his father, hunched over some paper work and repeated his question.

"Did mother ever love parties, father?"

The young man's father finally bothered to look up. He was a splitting image of his son, handsome, except he emanated intimidation and fear. His hair, like his son's, was also green and in a ponytail. Ghetsis Harmonia put his pen down.

"I met your mother in a party. But even then, I cannot say if she liked parties, much less love."

N looked back to the moonlight, then walked out to the balcony and peered down, down to the garden.

The garden he met _her_.

-flashback—

The party had been an intimidating and scary affair for him. Women of all ages that were present were attracted to him, and gave him attention he did not need or want. The food was delicious, but his nervousness stopped him whenever his hand decided to reach for a heavenly hors de vors.

Finally, he decided to go out into the garden. The moon was beautiful, and reminded him of his mother. His mother had long brown hair, and her eyes shone like the moon, and her smile was as radiant as the sun.

N was so still that someone could pass by without noticing his presence, and someone DID happen to pass by.

He slowly turned and saw a young woman wearing a dress that made him blush. She was petite and curvy in all the right places, and so delicate. Her dress hugged her flat stomach perfectly and emphasized her hourglass figure.

The lady was digging into her purse. N approached carefully.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The girl was so startled she almost dropped her purse. She stared at him in shock, and he could see how beautiful she truly was. Her long brown hair so reminded him of his mother, and her eyes…

Shone like the moon.

She was a vision.

He bowed. "My name is N Harmonia."

She still did not say a word. In fact, her eyes were even wider than before. She did not give out her name.

N brushed it off. "It's a terrible affair inside for me, and I just had to get out for some fresh air, for I'm much calmer here under the moon. What about you, fair lady?" Even in her high heels, he was still much taller than she was. "What brings you here?"

She carefully zipped her purse. She seemed to be choosing her words.

"I can't put it as poetic as you can, dear Sir, but I would have to say that my reason is the same as yours." She gave a small smile.

"In that case, sweet lady…" He bent to pick a rose. He gave it to her. "…Would you like to spend the rest of the evening with me?"

She seemed taken aback. Her fingers gently brushed the rose petals, and she smelled its fragrance. "I don't believe I am worthy of such a thing."

He was about to respond when he heard a sound from inside the party hall. He turned to see that the orchestra had decided to play a very lively tune, and his face broke into a grin. He turned back to the maiden. "Would you like to da—"

But she had disappeared. He was left with the mystery of her existence, and it wasn't until he came back to his humongous bedroom and saw the rose he gave her on his balcony rail.

-end of flashback—

"I'd like to see her again, Father." N said, playing with the rose.

"I'm sure you will." Replied Ghetsis. "I shall host another party if you wish. Now go and retire, it is late. Leave me to my work."

N bowed and took his leave, pocketing the rose which was his only reminder of the girl who mesmerized him. He was sure, that if—no, when he would make her smile, it would shine just as bright as his mother's.

_***meanwhile***_

"They're planning on WHAT now?" Asked Dawn incredulously.

"Pokemon Liberation." Touko repeated. "I think it's just a front for something else, though. From the way I've been….treated, and how heavily guarded his corporation is, I'd say his intentions are far from noble."

The team she was a part of was in conference room C, a lavish conference room with couches, coffee tables, a conference table with chairs, mini fridge, bar, and a plasma TV.

The Agency had a system called Special Groups, where the best of the best in each specialization were put into a certain team, and each special group was called to do important missions for the Agency. Each Special Group had two master assassins, two forensic scientists(Leaf and Dawn), two pokemon caretakers, two tech specialists, and three Special Agents. Each Special Group was headed by a Scientist.

"I still think I should have gone with you." Said Agent Black, who stood next to his partner assassin. He was tall and had a very good build, and was just as every bit as attractive as his partner. Touko touched his arm.

"Touya, if you had gone with me, our cover would have totally been blown." Said Touko. "Believe me, it was a one man mission." She still hadn't told them what exactly had happened to her.

But she wasn't thinking about her abuse. She was thinking of something else.

Rather, someone else.

He'd come out of nowhere. She'd gone out to the garden to bring out her Staraptor to fly back to the agency, but she was surprised by a very attractive young man whom she thought for a while was Ghetsis. And when she found out he was his son, she wanted to leave in quicker. But there was something in the way he looked at her that kept her from pulling out her dagger. His eyes were full of innocence, his smile showed no maliciousness.

In fact, she almost told him her name. And when he gave her that rose, she felt beautiflies in her stomach and it was just her luck that something went on in the ballroom that he turned and she was able to make her speedy and sneaky escape. As she flew away, she flew by what she could only deduce as his bedroom, and there on the balcony she gave the rose a kiss and left it on his railing.

It was a stupid thing to do. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was a master assassin, and he was the son of their target. She may be forced to kill him one day.

The very thought made her leave the main table area and to sit on one of the barstools, where she hoped Hibiki, one of the tech specialists who had to learn how to bartend for one of his initiation missions, would get the idea and mix her a drink. The guy smirked and pulled on his black and gold cap and made her a raspberry sour. The cool alcoholic mixture cleared her head instantly, and the girl wanted nothing more than to return to her quarters.

Back at the table, Kotone and Bel, their team's pokemon caretakers, took everyone's grocery requests. Dawn and Leaf, the forensic specialists, wrote down some needed equipment while Cheren, Hibiki's fellow tech expert, spoke with Special Agent Red about some new gadgets, while Red's fellow special agents Green and Jun listed all the junk they wanted to give to the Pokemon Experts. Professor Sycamore, the team's Scientist, spoke to Agent Black.

"Keep a close eye on Touko." Said the handsome new professor. If she's drinking like that, something heavy must have happened. Don't ask her outright. Just take care of your partner."

Touya nodded as the professor left. He approached his partner at the bar.

"It's late, you should rest."

Touko yawned. "My priority is getting out of this dress. I'm not sleepy, I gotta tell Kotone about…" And the agent drifted off to sleep on the bar. Touya looked at Hibiki questioningly.

Hibiki shrugged. "She needs rest. I slipped a sleeping pill into her drink, completely harmless, one of Leaf's inventions. I'm surprised she didn't notice, what with quick eyes like Touko's. She must be really exhausted."

They turned to the sleeping assassin. She really was.


End file.
